Bleed
by Miyurai
Summary: "I was your cure and you were my disease. I was saving you, but you were killing me..." When Kagome's night disappearances bothered her friend, Sango decided to follow her deep into the woods only to witness the biggest surprise of her life! Inspired by Evanescence's Bleed. SessKag pairing. Rated M for mature content.


**Disclaimer:** InuYasha belonged to Rumiko Takahashi. Bleed belonged to Evanescence.

 _ **Rai:**_ A little something for everyone since I haven't been updating on 'Sa Maitresse' for a while. Let me know what you think! :)

* * *

 **Bleed**

Sango's tears continuously ran down her face as she walked the path back to their camp. Her knees wobbled and her whole body quivered with every step that she made.

 _'Kagome…'_ her thoughts went back to the scene that she had just witnessed...

 _Kagome's nightly disappearances bothered her that's why she followed her one night as she went about and set deep into the woods after ensuring that all the members of their pack were sound asleep. Armed with her Hiraikotsu, she stood up from Kirara's side and trailed Kagome suspiciously._

 _She was trailing Kagome for nearly half an hour when the miko stopped on her tracks in the middle of a clearing inside Inuyasha's forest. Maintaining her distance, she hid behind the bushes that surrounded the small clearing. Kagome only stood there, waiting for someone or something that Sango could not decipher. She slowly crouched in hiding and set her boomerang ready, just in case something might happen. Her heartbeat drummed fast inside her chest as she feared for Kagome's life. She was open to anyone, vulnerable and without anyone to help her if a demon suddenly attacks._

 _Kagome waited and waited until suddenly a rush of cold midnight air passed. The leaves on the trees fall to the ground, the branches wobbled from the force and birds rushed, flying away from their places on top of tree branches. Sango prepared to get out of her hiding place with the Hiraikotsu on her hand, readying herself to come to Kagome's aid when she saw someone ― opposite her direction ― came out from behind a tree and started to approach Kagome. Sango's eyes widened in fear, her breath caught in her throat as she recognized the demon that was walking to where her friend was._

 _The demon was tall, with his long silver hair swaying behind him as he took every step towards the center where the miko stood. The two magenta stripes that adorned each cheek and the crescent moon on his forehead, shine brightly under the light of the midnight moon, proudly displaying his heritage. Sango could not be mistaking him for another. It was none other than Inuyasha's demon half-brother, the formidable and ruthless taiyoukai…Lord of the West, ―_ Sesshoumaru.

 _Sango's brow furrowed and her heart beat faster than it already was as she saw the two of them face each other. Kagome looked up to the taiyoukai with a faint smile on her lips and glittering spark of joy in her eyes._

' _What is happening here? How did this happen? When did this started to happen?" the thoughts swam in her mind as she waited for something. The two haven't spoken yet as Sesshoumaru was nearing Kagome's spot. Staying as quietly as she could Sango went back to crouching behind the bushes and observing the surrounding for what or who might be with the inu. When she was sure that Sesshoumaru went there alone, her eyes went back to them. They were standing still, no one daring to move an inch._

Sango stumbled on a rock as she tries to hurry and get back to their pack immediately. The dawn was on its way and she was alone and in the middle of nowhere. _'Kagome…'_ she silently cried as she shook her head tremendously, hoping to erase the memory of what she saw happened to her friend in the hands of Lord Sesshoumaru. _'No, Kagome. No…'_

 _It had been a month when Sango noticed Kagome drifting one afternoon. They were in their camp preparing their lunch while Inuyasha and the guys were out in the forest to gather some wood for the fire. Sango was sitting across Kagome, eyeing her friend suspiciously as she looked for the ramen inside her backpack. She prepared the pot with water for Kagome to put the ramen later. They were waiting for Inuyasha's and the rest to be able to start cooking. That's the time she noticed Kagome's faraway look. She was staring at nothing in particular and she seemed to have something that was bugging her mind. Sango stood from her seat and sit beside Kagome._

 _''Are you okay Kagome?'' Sango tapped Kagome's shoulder._

 _Kagome startled at Sango's touch. ''Y-yes I'm a-alright.'' Sango frowned at her friend. It was as if she had awakened from a deep sleep. ''Can I have a nap as we wait for Inuyasha and the others?'' Kagome asked; her eyes were drooping as she looked at Sango. She nod at her friend and helped her to her sleeping bag._

 _It was not the only time that Kagome's mind drifted from her friends. Though Inuyasha and the others didn't mind, Sango was sure there's something that Kagome was hiding from them, confused and suspicious she went to a tree near Kagome's sleeping bag and leaned on the trunk. Thoughts came to mind as she tried to decipher what was going on. She heaved a deep breath, she wanted to know what's happening and she would find a way to get to the bottom of this._

 _Night time came as Sango prepared to go to sleep. She lay beside a sleeping Kirara as she thought about the recent occurrences regarding Kagome. A month has passed since she observed Kagome's behavior. It was also that time when she started to go to sleep very, very late. A month of waiting and observing about her friend's stowing away every night and getting back on their camp before dawn, has her deciding to follow the miko and be aware of what she was up to. Kagome was oblivious that Sango was watching her ― her every move and her behavior ― that she kept on doing what she did every night…and this night was no difference._

 _The rustling of cloth against the soil alerted Sango about Kagome's nightly routine. She pretended to be asleep and went still beside Kirara. Just as Kagome thought that everyone was already asleep, she went out of her sleeping bag, slightly bending on the ground to gather her bow and set of arrows before eyeing everyone in the group. Assuring that everyone was fast asleep; she went to a nearby tree to see if Inuyasha was there. Satisfied that her hanyou friend was dozing above a big branch, she set on track as quietly as she could, careful not to make any noise as she tiptoed her way inside Inuyasha's forest._

 _Sango waited a few minutes, sensing that Kagome were meters away from their camp, she stood from her place on the grass and head on to follow the miko. She was a few steps away from Kirara when the cat demon opened its eyes and stood from where she lied._

 _''No Kirara, go back to sleep.'' Sango whispered to her fire cat. Kirara reluctantly went back to sleep as Sango went past her, eyeing the youkai taijiya as she went inside the dark realm of Inuyasha's forest._

Sango was not prepared upon seeing Kagome with Sesshoumaru. Nonetheless, if that was what her friend wants, all she has to do was say something, rather than constantly disappearing in the middle of the night and wandering in the forest on her own. She knew the pack would understand… _they would try_ , for her sake. But it was too late. It has happened and she had to get back to Inuyasha and tell them what happened to their miko. Gathering her strength, Sango tried to stand, using the Hiraikotsu as leverage. "Inuyasha…"

 _''Sesshoumaru…'' Kagome was the first to move as she released her hold on her bow and arrows. It went to the ground with a dull thud. She went to her lover and wrapped her arms on his waist feeling the coldness of his armor. The Lord didn't move a bit from her gesture nor did he reciprocate what the miko has done. She looked up and saw that Sesshoumaru wasn't looking at her, but staring deeply into the forest. ''What's wrong?'' she asked, confused that her Lord was showing her the coldness that he has been showing to anyone else. The mask was placed and it was intact._

 _Shocked by what she saw Sango pushed herself deeply into the bushes. Afraid that Sesshoumaru might see her as she was in his line of sight. She knew that Sesshoumaru could sense her no matter how far she was from them, but his face didn't show any signs of it. With that stoic facial expression that he was sporting, Sango was aware that the inu youkai was silently observing their surroundings._

 _The dog demon lord removed Kagome's arms from around his waist and turned on his heel. He walked away from Kagome and into the forest he went, leaving an astounded miko in the middle of the clearing._

 _Sango's eyes widened at the demon lord's reaction and thought that if he was seeing Kagome every night for the past month, then… She blinked and shook her head vehemently erasing the unwanted thoughts from her mind. 'Sesshoumaru and Kagome, together?' the thought kept on swimming in her mind. 'This smells like trouble.'_

 _''Hey, where do you think you're going?'' Kagome followed the taiyoukai after she grasped at what was suddenly happening between them. It was supposed to be a happy night like always, they would be enjoying each other's company under the moonlight, but tonight it's not…this was different. Chasing him, she grabbed on his wrist that made him stop on his track. ''Why are you like this? Is there something wrong?" she inquired worriedly. "Tell me, have I done anything―'' her words were halted by what he said._

 _''I've seen how that ookami can get so close to you, miko." His nose flared at the remembrance of Kouga and Kagome together. "You've always let him to be that close.'' Sesshoumaru snarled without facing Kagome, her hand still holding his wrist. She could hear the growl that came out of him._

 _She stared at him for a moment before realization dawned on her. ''Is that what is this all about? You're angry at me because Kouga has been so close to me lately?'' She never thought of Kouga's closeness to her would be the reason for her taiyoukai's aloofness. It had been a week that she thought of why Sesshoumaru had been distant lately. ''Is that it?'' She questioned him again. She knew that he hated it when someone questioned him, but she dared. Because that was a very petty reason, for him to act like this. "I just helped him, Sesshoumaru." She never intended to have raised her voice at him but it did. He slowly turned to face her and vehemently shook her hand from his wrist. Sesshoumaru stared intently into her blue irises as Kagome felt her feet leaving the ground. His hand found its way around her neck, choking her. Her hands found his wrist and held it tight as she struggled to breathe._

 _'Is that it?' Sesshoumaru's demon was raging inside of him. This human haven't had any idea how that situation or event caused a stirring in his emotions. He was an alpha and no one dares to be near what was his. Dogs were territorial beings, much more if one was an…Inu Youkai. One corner of his lips twitched in an evil smirk, like that when he was about to kill someone. ''You dare to raise your voice to this Sesshoumaru?'' He can see Kagome's blue eyes darkened as he tightened his hold on her, as if it were going to pop out of their holes. Anger filled his amber orbs as he thought that his lover was raising her voice on him ― to defend the ookami? A loud growl erupted from Sesshoumaru's chest. He could kill them both. No one dared to do such thing to him, and this miko would not be an exception._

 _''Ahg! Sess-ou-ahg-ma-ru w-what are y-you doing? Ahg!'' Kagome was gasping for air as Sesshoumaru's hand tightened on her neck. Her feet kicked in the air as she struggled to loosen his hold._

 _''You are mine and only mine, miko.'' his eyes were beginning to bleed red as he tightened his hold on Kagome, his demon slowly emerging from inside. ''Did you already forget about that?'' he said with viciousness lacing his tone. Sesshoumaru's demon was so close into cutting the life out of Kagome. 'It seemed that this miko didn't understand when I told her that I-don't-share-what's-mine.' Raging, his demon went on._

 _Kagome could not respond anymore as Sesshoumaru's hand was tight enough around her neck, not allowing air to pass through. She went limp and her head was becoming purplish from the lack of oxygen._

 _''I had allowed you to continue to help that whelp in seeking and collecting the shards, when instead I should be bringing you to the western lands, but I didn't allow you to strut your being to that wolf.'' Sesshoumaru's eyes screamed blood. His demon was irrevocably in rage. With eyes wide in anger and jealousy Sesshoumaru snarled at the now limp Kagome ''you've brought this upon yourself, miko.''_

 _Sango gasped aloud, eyes widened in disbelief. She was now standing behind the bush, staring at her friend in Sesshoumaru's hand. Sesshoumaru's nails emitted poison that could kill anyone ― especially humans and he dug it all on Kagome's neck. She trembled at the sight of blood rolling down Kagome's throat. Her white upper uniform began to get red from the liquid that had soaked it._

 _Sesshoumaru heard the rustling of the bushes and saw the youkai taijiya, the miko's friend and companion staring at them with fear in her eyes. His eyes were still bleeding red from rage and he knew that she had been there for a while. She had witnessed what he had done to her friend. Slowly, Sesshoumaru loosened his tight hold on the miko's neck and turned to walk towards the youkai taijiya._

 _Sango stilled on her spot as she watched Sesshoumaru walking towards her. She heard the dull thud that Kagome's body made upon reaching the ground. She tightened her hold on her Hiraikotsu hoping to find courage in her weapon to avenge Kagome, but she couldn't find her voice. She just remained there standing, trembling as the raging dog demon walked towards her spot. She dared to take a look of her friend who lay lifeless on the grassy floor of Inuyasha's forest. At that, Sesshoumaru stopped just a few meters away from her position. Sango stepped back as the dog demon made a stance of attacking her. At Sesshoumaru's dash towards her, Sango turned on her heels and get away from the clearing as fast and as far away as her legs would take her…away from her now dead friend and away from the fearsome taiyoukai that murdered Kagome._

 _''This isn't happening. Kagome's just with the others. This is not true.'' Sango repeatedly told herself as she ran to the direction of their camp. 'Inuyasha, Inuyasha have to know about this.' Sango thought as she was nearing their camp._

―

"Oooooohhhh," Kagome's moan cut through the night as Sesshoumaru pounded on her yet again. They were both oblivious to the eyes of the voyeur that has been watching them since Kagome went wandering… _again_.

"You really make this Sesshoumaru calm, miko." Sesshoumaru told her as spurts of his seed coated Kagome's womb. He shuddered at the sensation and nibbled at the miko's neck. He has decided that he would mate her, he would help her to find and get the shards sooner, and then he would ask Kagome to be his mate.

"And you my Lord Sesshoumaru rendered me addicted." Kagome sighed in contentment as he pulled himself out of her and helped her back into her clothes. "We have company." Kagome said as she stared behind her demon lord's back. There was a rustling of leaves behind the bushes. Kagome looked up to Sesshoumaru and she was met by his knowing gaze. With the two of them fully clothed, they walked to where the rustling of leaves came from and saw Sango, leaning on a tree trunk behind the bushes her eyes closed as she stirred. Kagome blushed at the realization that her friend saw her having an affair with none other than the Lord of the West. She worriedly looked up to Sesshoumaru and his amber irises met her blue ones.

He shook his head, "Do not be embarrassed of us, Kagome."

Upon hearing her name came out of his lips, Kagome smiled. It gave her the confidence to trust in them, in their relationship. He never once said her name when they started this affair, and hearing it now; it became clear to her that he was really serious about the two of them being together.

"Hhmmm," Sango stirred in her sleep. Sesshoumaru cleared his throat and the youkai taijiya abruptly opened her eyes. "Kagome!" she sat straight from her dozing off as her eyes wander to the two pair of eyes that was staring at her.

"Sango, you were dreaming." Kagome crouched in front of her friend as Sesshoumaru stayed standing, towering over the both of them. "Did you follow me?" Kagome inquired Sango and saw as her friend's eyes widened in fear.

Sango abruptly stood from her sitting position and eyed Sesshoumaru intently. "You! What did you do to Kagome?" She remembered her friend being murdered earlier by this dog demon. How come they were now together in front of her? Sesshoumaru's eyes were in rage before, and Kagome…Kagome's body was limp lying on the ground. _What happened_?

Sesshoumaru shrugged at the youkai taijiya's reaction, before proudly saying, "This Sesshoumaru has done nothing to the miko that she didn't want."

Kagome coughed at the innuendos that hid behind his words. She took her time before standing and get in between the two. "Sango," she heaved a deep breath before saying anything to her friend. "Sesshoumaru and I, we are together." She calmly explained, hoping that Sango would understand.

"But…" Sango stammered at the confusion that she was now feeling. "I thought…"

"I told you, you were dreaming."


End file.
